cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sparcetriel
Overview }} Sparcetriel is the contact for the first Tree of Thorns Respecification Trial. __TOC__ Information Vengeful Demon A fiend of the netherworld, Sparcetriel had often been summoned and bound by the sorcerers of the Circle of Thorns to do their will. After tasting bitter defeat without reward once too often, Sparcetriel and several other demons found their way to the mortal world through unknown means, and offered the services to Arachnos. Their motives were simple: Revenge against the Circle of Thorns. Under the wary watch of the Mu Mystics of Arachnos, Sparcetriel shares his knowledge of the mystic nexus called the Thorn Tree to villains willing to attack it and steal its power from the Circle of Thorns to re-make themselves. Story Arc The Nexus of Thorns The demon Sparcetriel was willing to share its secret knowledge as part of its revenge against the Circle of Thorns. The first thing it wanted you to do was prove your ability by defeating members of the Circle. You handled this, and returned to the fiend. Next, you had to stop the united forces of Longbow, Wyvern, and the Legacy Chain from interrupting your attack with a strike of their own. You defeated the operation's leaders, clearing the way for yourself. Finally, with your abilities proven and the heroic forces out of the way, you attacked the Thorn Tree and stole the Nexus of Thorns. With its power, you are able to reshape yourself into a more powerful and deadly villain than ever before! Missions Briefing I will tell you of a place where the Circle of Thorns routes their mystic powers to create great and fell effects. Through brute force and evil will, you can steal this power from them, and use it to re-forge yourself. But before I tell you where to find this place, you must first show me you have the might to succeed. Defeat 25 members of the Circle of Thorns, and return to me when you are done. I care not where you defeat them, so long as it is done. Return when the task is complete. A motley rabble of villains. Still, there is potential. Enemies Debriefing Ah, well done. Now, I will tell you more, but first, you must undertake another task for me. Briefing The place I am sending you is called the Tree of Thorns. A demonic tree, the Circle uses its barbs and nettles to create their thorn blades and spirit thorns. But you are not the only ones who know this. Even now, a great host of the good and the just prepare to attack the Thorn Tree themselves. Before I send you to the tree, you must attack them to prevent interference. Three forces now meet to plan their attack: Longbow brings their powerful heroes, the Legacy Chain brings their mystic acumen, and Wyvern brings their detailed knowledge of battle tactics. You must defeat Longbow's Ballista hero, the Legacy Chain's arcane specialist, and Wyvern's tactician. Arachnos has provided an undersea vessel to take you to the base where they lair. Once the forces of good have been overthrown, return. Enemies Notable NPCs * Tac Lt. Chelman (Wing Raptor Agent) (Elite Boss) * Arcanist Elliot (Tellus of Earth) (Boss) * Capt. DeVries (Longbow Ballista) (Elite Boss) Debriefing Now that it is done, it is time for you to face the Thorn Tree without further interference. You have hurt the Circle greatly. This pleases me. Briefing The Thorn Tree is a living nexus of mystical power beneath Thorn Island in the Nerva Archipelago. Once a bastion of the ancient Mu, the Circle now draws its energies for their own mystic experimentations. The energies devoured by the tree are encysted within the heartwood in a thing called the Nexus of Thorns. To take this power as your own, you must weaken the tree, then breach its defenses. It will not be easy. So prepare yourselves, and tell me when you are ready to make your assault. To reach the Nexus of Thorns, you must first weaken the tree itself. Once you are in its chamber, destroy all the vines, but work in haste for they will re-grow. Next, you must break through the outer layer of the tree, both to reach the Nexus of Thorns and to open the flow of energy. Then take the Nexus and its power will allow you to remake yourself. You may only benefit from this three times. Once from me, and later from... Others. Though if you wish to shepherd fellow villains through, I will still provide information. Enemies Notable NPCs * Thorn Tree (Archvillain) Debriefing I hope you are enjoying the opportunity this power has given you. Now, go and speak with Arbiter Lupin. You should be able to find him near Arbiter Frederick. He will guide you through the process of transformation, as you use the power to rebuild yourself. Remove the extraneous, strip away the unwanted. Make yourself deadlier than you were before! Completing the Tree of Thorns Trial and choosing a respecification as your reward for the first time will award the Thorn Robber badge. Notes Sparcetriel is an anagram of Respec Trial. External Links *